choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
The Freshman, Book 1
The Freshman, Book 1 is the first book of ''The Freshman'' series. It is followed by The Freshman, Book 2, The Freshman, Book 3 and The Freshman, Book 4. In this book, your character starts the autumn quarter of her freshman year at Hartfeld, as she tries to survive her freshman year, meet new friends, and fall in love. Summary Welcome to Hartfeld University! You'll make friends for life, maybe even find true love. Will you date bookish James, party girl Kaitlyn, football hero Chris ... or all three at once? * Dress to Impress with fashion forward outfits. * Choose a date for the elegant and romantic Winter Formal. * Support new friends as you tackle freshman adventures together! Chapters Chapter 1: Welcome to Hartfeld University Welcome to Hartfeld! Will you date bookish James, party girl Kaitlyn, football hero Chris... or all three at once? Your Character arrives at Hartfeld University to begin her freshman year. In no time, the young girl meets the football player Chris and make an enemy, Becca. She also meets Kaitlyn, a party girl and Abbie, an art lover. who she'll share a house with. To celebrate the first day, a party is thrown in the rooftop, and Your Character find out that Chris will also be one of her roommates Chapter 2: Rooftop Games Secrets are revealed as you and your new roommates play a slightly-altered game of Truth and Dare. Your Character meets the rest of her roommates, Zack and Tyler, and play a game of Truth or Truth, which Kaitlyn suggested, so that everyone can get to know each other. In that game, Your Character finds out that Chris has only loved one girl, but that she left him when she went to college. In return, he asks about her take in love. At the end of the night, Your Character speaks privately with Chris and can choose a diamond choice where they go to her room and get it on. The next day, she receives a call from her mother, saying that her father lost his job and that they can't pay her tuition anymore. Chapter 3: The Assistant Desperate to stay in school, you learn details about the last scholarship still available on campus. In order to stay at Hartfeld, Your Character and Kaitlyn speak with Ms. Twombly to find a scholarship. She can't get any, but she tells the desperate girl that professor Enrique Vasquez needs an assistant, but no one has stayed in that position for long due to his rigidity. Your Character meets professor Vasquez in his office, along with another student, James, an upperclassman and the mentee of professor Vasquez, who is writing a play, and by refusing to leave, the professor lets Your Character become his assistant, giving her the task of digitalizing 1000 pages of his novel. All roommates decide to help her with that task. Chapter 4: The All-Nighter With your future at Hartfeld on the line, your roommates band together to help you complete an impossible task. Later that night, Your Character and her roommates are working together to digitalize 1000 pages of professor Vasquez's novel. While working on it, Kaitlyn and Abbie dish their new roomie on her current relationship with Chris. But at 12:00 am, the coffee maker got fried, and Your Character and Zack must to go to the coffee shop, where Brandon, Zack's crush, is the barista there, to buy coffee. At 7:30 am, the roommates finished digitalizing 1000 pages of professor Vasquez's novel, and Your Character goes to meet him in his office. However, he reveals that this was just a test and says that for her next assignment, you have to talk to Chris in-depth about his life. Chapter 5: Game Day As football season begins, an assignment from Professor Vasquez forces you into an awkward encounter with Chris. To fulfil Vasquez's assignment, Your Character goes to the stadium where the Hartfeld's football team "Knights" is working out. She meets quarterback Darren, the star of team, and sees Chris sitting sadly on the bench. He tells that he's disappointed about being nothing more than a bench warmer. Back at the suit, Your Character and Zack encourage Tyler to make a move on Abbie but he doesn't dare. So, Your Character talks to Abbie about love and Tyler's feelings. She tells her roomie she's never been in love and didn't even know about Tyler's crush on her. But she . Hearing this makes Tyler more enthusiastic and he promises to ask Abbie out at the end of the quarter. Chapter 6: Kappa House Party Chris has fallen into the Kappa girls' clutches! Can you rescue him from a wild sorority party? All roommates come to Chris's football game to support him. Chapter 7: Rush Week To complete Professor Vasquez's latest assignment, you'll have to rush the one sorority at Hartfeld that wants nothing to do with you... Chapter 8: On the Hunt The Kappa girls turn up the heat with a campus-wide scavenger hunt! Can you and your friends solve the clues in time? Chapter 9: Sorority Ball, Part 1 Only one thing stands between you and official membership in Kappa Phi Sigma... scoring a date with James Ashton! Chapter 10: Sorority Ball, Part 2 As the ball comes to a close, the Kappa girls' final decision draws near. Will you make the cut? Chapter 11: The Birthday Girl, Part 1 After the stress of rush week, you and your friends are ready to cut loose for Kaitlyn's birthday! Time to go clubbing! Chapter 12: The Birthday Girl, Part 2 With two love triangles, major relationship drama, and a big secret crowding the dance floor, your night out is about to become a nightmare! After her breakdown, Kaitlyn immediately gets into the hospital. While the doctors check on her, James apologizes to Your Character for his reproaches, Tyler and Abbie reconverge and Chris makes up with his roommates. 'Chapter 13: The Birthday Girl, Part 3' After a harrowing end to an unhappy birthday, you and your friends wait in the emergency room to see Kaitlyn. Will she be okay? Chapter 14: The Ashton Affair When James's pompous parents come into town, you agree to pretend to be his fiancee! Chapter 15: The Professor's Daughter Road trip! You and James head out of Hartfeld when professor Vasquez's daughter sets up a meeting to tell you the truth about her father! Chapter 16: Last Call With fall quarter nearly over, you and your friends prepare for an epic suite party... assuming you survive your showdown with Professor Vasquez! Chapter 17: The Hartfeld Formal One perfect night. Three potential dates. With the Hartfeld Formal mere hours away, it's time to make a choice... At the day of the formal, Your Character meets Zack, Tyler and Abbie on the roof for breakfast, still worrying about who she should ask to the dance. Zack tells his roomie to close her eyes and listen to her heart. Gallery Cover1 final2 by amandaduarte-daenqt1.jpg|The Freshman, Book 1 Final Cover Art (from Limetown Studios) FavoriteLIinChoicesTRRTFandTE.png|Favorite LIs AdforTheFreshman.png|Ad for The Freshman AnnouncementofTFsoundtrackonIG12-12-2018.png|TF Soundtrack Announcement on IG 12/12/18 TheFreshmanseriessoundtrack.jpg|The Freshman series soundtrack TF,TS,TJ and TSr Book Posters.png|Part of TF Bk 1 Poster on Display KaitlynnisafavoritefromIGQ&A.png|Someone at PB is a Kaitlyn Liao fan SpotifyKaitlynnLiaoplaylist.png|Kaitlyn Liao Spotify playlist Soundtrack Visit the soundtrack page for more soundtracks from Choices. The Freshman - Campus Tour The Freshman - Weekend Vibes The Freshman - Orientation The Freshman - Study Buddies The Freshman - Winter in July The Freshman - Breathe The Freshman - Crash Course The Freshman - Finals Week The Freshman - All Nighter The Freshman - Sleigh Girl, Sleigh The Freshman - Road Trip The Freshman - Anywhere Together The Freshman - Open Mic The Freshman - Looking Back Trivia * This is the first series that lets the player name their own character and choose her look. * It is one of the three original books in the Choices app, along with Most Wanted, Book 1 and The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. All chapters of the original books were released at once. * The story takes places in the same era as most of Choices' other series. * In this book, The Crown and the Flame is confirmed to be both a video game and a television show, to which Abbie and Tyler are huge fans of it. * Limetown Studios designed all of the book covers of The Freshman series.http://www.limetown.com.br/ ** More specifically, one of the Limetown Studios artists that worked on the book covers is named Gus Amanda Duarte. https://www.deviantart.com/limetownstudios/art/The-Freshman-Book-1-629284213 https://www.instagram.com/limetown/ * Between September 11-September 12, 2018, all of The Freshman books, including the specials, received a redesign in the thumbnails of their book covers. Click here for the walkthrough of this book: The Freshman, Book 1 Choices. References Category:Stories Category:The Freshman Category:Romance Category:Female Lead